Living a Different Life
by james.hofstetter
Summary: What would happen if James and Lily did not die that Halloween, What if Lily was out with Harry when it happened and James managed to escape (gets twisted around this plot and end up do dying sorry for confusion they just don't die when meant to). (I have differentiated the story in the second chapter now so that it's not similar with some one else) on hiatus
1. House Goes Boom

**Living a different life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it, that all belongs to J.K Rowling; I just have fun writing my own stories based of her characters and story.**

**A/N: Okay well welcome to my new story, hope you enjoy it as much as my other one that I'm in the process of writing, this story is about the night Harry's parents died, what would happen if they did not die that night, instead Harry and Lily were out in Muggle London for a day and got friendly with a couple of Muggles, James manages to escape from the cottage and find Lily and Harry, the tables are now turned, what sort of life will Harry Live, we will follow Harry from that Halloween to end of Hogwarts**

James and Lily Potter had been in hiding now for a good few years, hiding from the one known as Voldemort, they were hidden in a little cottage, a cottage that Albus Dumbledore had made them hide in just because of a stupid prophecy that predicted either Harry or Neville Longbottom to kill Voldemort so now he's after us all

"James, I'm off to take Harry to the park, I shouldn't be gone long, I don't expect to see you-know-who on the swings" Shouted Lily upstairs to James

"OK hunny but ring if there are any problems; remember Dumbledore said we shouldn't go out unless it's an emergency"

"Oh stuff Dumbledore, we need the fresh air, it will be good for Harry to be around people his own age"

When saying this Lily walked out of the door, put Harry in his buggy and walked off to the park, luckily the park was not that fair, the cottage they were staying in is in the town of Crawley, the park it's self was just opposite the dentists and medical practice. Lily took Harry out of his buggy and held his hand as they walked towards the park, Harry noticed a little girl sitting under a tree and went over to her immediately

"Me, Harry, You?"

"Hi I'm Hermione Granger, Lovely to meet you" Hermione stood up and was just a little bit taller than Harry at the time and kissed him on the cheek

"You play with me?"

"Oh alright then, let's go"

The kids raced off into the park leaving a bewildered Lily stood there wondering what just happened when a woman a few years older than her came up

"Hi I'm Emma Granger, I run the dentist practice across the road with my husband, I see you met my daughter, these two have really taken a shine to each other and it's hard to believe my daughter's only two yet she speaks like she's twelve"

"Hey I'm Lily Potter, Yeah my Harry is one but will be coming up to two soon, we live in a local cottage nearby"

"Oh that's wonderful; these two would probably be in the same year group as each other at primary school"

"Mum, mum, mum, mum, mum" The two kids said in Unison, holding hands walking up to their parents

"Mum can Harry and his mum come back to ours for tea, I want to play with Harry more"

"Well Lily would you like to come back for a spot of tea at mine and these two can play for a bit longer"

"Hmm, Why not, as long as I can use your phone I need to ring my husband, he'll worry otherwise"

Lily fastened Harry into his buggy and Hermione walked right to the side of it talking to Harry as she was walking, Lily was pushing the buggy and following Emma, she only lived round the corner it seemed so it wasn't far from the park or her own cottage. Emma let them inside and Lily folded the buggy up showed them to the living room and the phone

"Would you like a cup of tea, I can make it while you ring your husband"

"That would be nice, thank you" said Lily with a polite tone in her voice, she entered the number for their cottage into the phone and it started ringing

"Hello Darling, its Lily, Harry met a young girl at the park and took an instant shine to her and I got talking to her mother, we have gone back to their house for a bit for a spot of tea and so Harry and Hermione can continue playing, we will be back in a bit okay"

"Lily I really don't like you staying out with Harry but okay just this once, it sounded like you needed a bit of a break this morning any way so have fun and I'll see you later"

"Bye Darling" and she put the phone down and walked into the living room to see Harry getting on so well with Hermione and Emma had already made the tea "Oh thank you for letting me use your phone Emma, it's wonderful to see these two getting on so well don't you think, I have never seen Harry take to someone so quickly before"

"I know just how you feel, my Hermione struggles with making friends too, she usually just sits by that tree and reads, I've not see her play like that in ages, it's a wonderful sight children playing, you will have to come round again"

The two women just kept talking and talking and the two kids just kept playing and playing until Emma's husband walked through the door and both had only just realised the time

"Honey I'm Home"

"Hello Dan, Lily this is my husband Dan. Dan we met lily and her son in the park and her Harry and our Hermione have seen to take a real shine to each other

"Hello Dan, it's nice to meet you, it's been a pleasure having my boy over, I've just realised what time it is, could I use your phone again and then must be setting off"

"Sure thing Lily, you know where it is"

Lily walked over to where the phone is and entered the number once more into the keypad and rang the house, it was ringing, ringing and finally an answer

"Hello Darling, yes I'm alright, the time got away from us, I will set off back home now I shall see you soon okay"

"Honey that's fine as long as you get back here before it gets too dark, wait Lily NO NO, THE UGLY GIT IS WALKING UP OUR GARDEN PATH, He's heading towards the door, grab Harry and stay where you are, I will be with you soon" What James did not know is that he was shouting down the phone line so everyone could here.

Over at the Potters cottage, Voldemort was slowly walking up the garden path with not a care in the world with Wormtail by his side, James summoned his broom and quickly flew out of the house as fast as he could before Voldemort Killed him and destroyed the house, there was a loud KABOOM behind him as he saw the remains of their house, there was a few things running through his mind at this time, one was why would Peter betray his friends like that, two was that he hates Voldemort and Dumbledore for casting that charm

Back at the Granger's place Lily was now sat on the floor crying with Harry running up to her and giving her a big hug,

"Lily is that the guy you mentioned, the guy who's after your husband"

"Yes and I just hope he got away in time, I must take Harry and go immediately and find out a place to stay"

"NO" Said the kids in unison, they obviously did not want to go anywhere as Hermione then shot out an accidental burst of magic and the windows shattered

"Sorry Mum, I didn't mean to do that, I won't do it again" Said Hermione now all worried and flustered from what she had just done

"Oh Emma this Changes everything, let me guess your daughter has these accidents when she get upset or angry and your worried that something might be wrong with her and you will probably next start getting tests on her, correct"

"Yes that's right, how did you know, we have not told anyone about this before"

"Well let's just say I've been there, you do have a perfectly normal and health little girl though, I must call my husband, not by phone but I have a mirror that I can see him and talk to him, I will explain everything within a few moments"

Back with James on his broomstick, he was talking on one of his mirrors to Sirius, "Paddy I'm alright, so is Lily and Harry, we will all be okay, don't go running after Peter, we need you, come to 36 Crawley Drive as that is where Lily is at the moment, speaking of Lily her mirror has just activated, I will talk to you later Sirius, get here quickly"

James put Sirius' mirror down and picked up Lily's

"Lily are you okay, is Harry okay, were on our way to you"

"Yes Darling I'm fine, Harry's fine, you have got to get here now, Emma's daughter Hermione is magical, first generation witch, I will explain everything to her parents, get here immediately, bye"

Sitting in the Granger's living room Lily was explain the magical world, the war and everything going on at the moment to the Granger's and Hermione's part in that, that when she was born she was registered as a witch, she has a magical core and so on, it took a while to explain everything but half way through James and Sirius walked through the door and gave Harry and Lily a big hug, afterwards Lily and James showed the grangers some magic

"Okay so I believe you that your witches/wizards and that there is a war going and that there is a strong possibility my daughter is one too, what do we/you do next?"

"To be honest I have no clue, this war is not looking good for us at the moment, we might flee from the country, it seems our children have formed some sort of bond though, a friendship bond, they knew they were friends for each other as soon as they set eyes on each other, we can't take that away, I must see my sister as soon as and get her protected, well even if I can just protect Dudley"

"Well you're more the welcome to stay here tonight and we can look after Harry if you want when you go to your sisters and I believe you on the bond, I think it might develop into more later though"

Lily and James left Harry with Emma and Dan and set off to Petunia's...

**A/N: Okay I did not want to do it too long in case no one liked it, please tell me what you think and if it's any good so please review/fave/follow**

**A/N2: Oh I would be looking for a Beta reader for this story and my other Harry potter story, and any more I do in the future, if you would want to Beta read my storys please Pm me :)**


	2. Sisters in Hand

**Living a different life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it, that all belongs to J.K Rowling; I just have fun writing my own stories based of her characters and story.**

Chapter 2

"PETUNIA, PETUNIA OPEN UP PLEASE" Shouted Lily, her voice could be heard all across the neighbourhood and beyond and every time she opened her mouth tears trickled out of her eyes.

"What do you want Lils, you know Vernon hates you and your family. So make it quick" said Petunia

"Petunia, that evil guy I was telling you about, the murderer, he almost got us tonight, we were betrayed, our house is gone and Harry is safe, but we know one thing he is coming after you as well now, he wants the whole Potter, Evens line extinct and you know how much political influence the two lines have, I came here to warn you and I want to help you keep Dudley safe, we want to help, we know we are not going to live out this war, Harry is safe and if the dark lord attacks him it will rebound by the laws of old magic and we will die, we want to give the same protection to Dudley, we won't live either way, so we want to help"

"Lils, I would do anything to keep Dudley safe, anything, even have magic on him, if you are truly right about this guy then come in and do it"

Lilly and Petunia wandered up the stairs to Dudley's bedroom where Lilly started the ritual and petunia just watched since she could not do anything else. It was not long, five minutes before the ritual was done, she also added one extra protection, that when the magic was rebounded and killed the dark lord then the boy would transport to Dan and Emma, Harry and Hermione where they would all grow up. It was not a big known fact but Lilly was a seer and she predicted tonight though she did not want to believe it and that was why she put those protections on Dudley because she knew as she opened the door to go outside, she would be killed by the dark lord, the family would be killed but Dudley and Harry would be safe and the dark lord gone, for now.

She fathered her confidence up and took her sister's hand, for all it was worth, she loved her sister more than anything in the world but she could not save her this time, tonight they would go to the afterlife together with James and well Vernon even if she could not care less about him. They walked hand in hand in hand to the front door, and as they opened it they could see his shadow and then finally him, and as they took their final breath, the ancient magic of love, of family, of friendship was invoked.

The Dark Lord walked up the steps, after killing James and Vernon and was laughing manically and as he raised his wand to the little boy in the cot and muttered those fatal words the strangest thing happened, it rebounded, the magic of ancient laws worked and the Dark lord named Lord Voldemort was no more, that little boy however transported right to Dan and Emma a long with a little message from Lilly, saying the amount of time we knew you, it was great, Harry and Hermione have a great bond and you will survive, I'm sorry to dump the kids on you like this but we are now dead and there is no one else to take care of them, please please look after our babies for us. Many thanks, Lilly.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, next chapter will be the start of primary school and all that and actually maybe a bit before such as accidental magic bouts. Short chapter I know but was needed as sort of filler, thanks and apologies for late update laptops buggered**

**Please follow, favourite and review, thank you :)**


	3. Celebrations & Suprises

**Living a different life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it, that all belongs to J.K Rowling; I just have fun writing my own stories based of her characters and story.**

Chapter 3

The days after Lily, Petunia, James and Vernon's death was certainly a busy one at that, Dan & Emma just had 2 more kids sprung on them, they now had two magical children and one non-magical, it was amazing, not more than two days ago they did not even know that magic existed but now well they knew where the magical hubs were (Diagon Alley, Ministry for Magic, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts) and the reason for Lily, James and Lily's sister & brother in law's deaths. It struck them hard as they did not know what to do for these young children, children who would grow up without his parents, they vowed as these children grew up that there would be no magical prejudice between these two children, these two cousins would get along regardless because one had magic and the other didn't, they would know what their parents did for them, the amazing sacrifice they gave.

Now the celebrations over these past two days were unbelievable, since they had just taken custody of Harry & Dudley they needed to stop at two governments to file the paperwork, when they went to the ministry the minister herself wanted to greet the two saviours, and granted them order for Merlin's first class in their honour and straight away got someone to file the paperwork, for both boys, not just one of them, and it got filed in both Mundane & Magical worlds. These two boys although they would be Mundane raised they would have some influence of magic in their lives growing up, especially with the amount of money Lily & James left in trust to Harry which also speculated in the will that if he was living with other children his age, the trust money is to be split between 3, now the trust fund was 120,000 galleons to be topped up per year into the trust vault, and that was around 120,000,000 Great British Pounds, which was a spectacular amount, it allowed Dan & Emma to Purchase a mansion for them to grow up in, toy brooms for the kids, but they still stayed in touch with the mundane side in their lives, grew up around technology, so when they would come to Hogwarts, they would be hard pressed without it and would start to develop a way to link the two.

The three children also grew up around Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, who had also named Harry the heir to his considerably vast fortune, now Sirius Black wasn't your average man, he was in fact clinically insane and spent his days on a St Mungo's ward, the kids came to see him nearly every day and they had great conversations, but it is what happened in his head after James & Lily's death, it completely screwed him over and well he went mad.

One thing that bonded these three children together was on the exact night of Lord Voldemort downfall the fates dropped three stars out of the sky down to earth to represent the bonding of these three children, represent the future of both the magical and mundane world.

-Line Break-

The kids were 6 years old now and they were enjoying school, Year 2 they were currently in and their lesson was music, they were learning to play and sing God Save the Queen on Keyboard, Harry, Dudley & Hermione were working together like usual, Dudley on Keyboard and Harry & Hermione singing, they were lovely and harmonious together, little did the three children know but the rest of the class were watching them in awe and the teacher recording them to show to the headmaster and their guardians, hoping to forward it on in a competition to meet the queen and sing in front of her, needless to say both were highly pleased at the prospect and were looking forward to see what came of it.

School was usually OK for the children but every so often something unexpected happened like the other day when they were outside eating their lunch and playing around on the grass as it was a lovely summers day when they heard a crack, a loud crack, they looked all around and they could this guy in a full black outfit with a white mask, this death eaters name was Simon Grover, Head of the Ancient & Noble house of Grover, Pureblood and he wanted revenge on the two who defeated his master, lucky for them, unlucky for him they had been assigned goblin guards since Voldemort's downfall and quickly took this death eater out with his sword before quickly taking the death eater away to goblin territory and erasing the memories of the children who managed to see what happened, though Harry remembered, Dudley remembered and so did Hermione, that was one of the occasions they remembered over all else. These three kid's learned the importance of safety and wished to know how to defend themselves more over attacks like these, they asked their goblin guards to show them how to wield a sword (mind you they are only 6) and the goblin says "maybe in a couple of years when you are a little older and have more control over your thoughts, until then you have us and we will protect you, don't worry younglings".

Since they were resorted to not using a sword, when they got home with their Parents/Guardians that they would play a game of Quidditch, supervised of course, Harry was seeker, Dudley & Hermione a chaser well it was because Dan & Emma would not let them use beaters bats or them balls, until then it was a soft ball and a snitch, luckily the snitch was charmed so it could not go higher than a certain amount or go further than a certain amount, today it was a boys v girls game with Dan & Dudley & Harry on a team with Hermione & Emma on the time, Hermione doubling up as a seeker, all in all, they had great fun.

**A/N: I enjoyed writing this, sorry for the delay but I have put this story on Hiatus, I just had time to write a chapter for a story and picked this one, hope you enjoy it.**

**Read, Review, Fave & Follow Thank You... To be Continued**


End file.
